


Connection

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Games, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: Дальнейший план был прост и изящен: необходимо найти нужный провод, подключиться к Катагаве, оказаться внутри его головы и заглянуть в каждый угол, который только подвернётся под руку.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 4





	Connection

Отношения с Катагавой не были простыми - если честно, они находились примерно в сотне световых лет от простоты. И, если уж совсем начистоту, Ризу это не нравилось.

С Катагавой было решительно невозможно делать то, что делают нормальные люди, будучи в отношениях: на разговоры по душам, поедание мороженого за просмотром сопливых мелодрам и умиротворяющие вечерние прогулки было наложено табу. Нет, разумеется, Катагава ни от чего подобного напрямую не открещивался, но в типичных для отношений делах он оказался настолько плох, что на это попросту было больно смотреть. В конце концов они оставили попытки быть нормальной парой, и если с отсутствием в его жизни романтических фильмов и прогулок Риз ещё худо-бедно мог смириться (в конце концов, этим можно заниматься и в гордом одиночестве), то недостаток задушевных бесед буквально выводил его из себя.

Они были вместе уже пару весёлых, страстных, а моментами и весьма раздражающих месяцев, но Катагава по-прежнему оставался для Риза закрытой книгой. Да, он всегда с готовностью рассказывал о том, как прошёл день, всегда делился планами на будущее и идеями, но его прошлое и чувства по-прежнему оставались тайной за семью печатями. Сам Риз никогда подобной скрытностью не страдал, и в конечном итоге выходило, что Катагава знал о нём намного, намного больше, чем Риз знал о Катагаве. Подобная несправедливость раздражала, и не проходило ни дня, чтобы Риз не думал об этом.

Идеально выверенный, публичный Катагава был не его человеком - зато тот Катагава, который искренне улыбался, по-доброму шутил и не желал вылезать по утрам из постели, был на сто процентов его, Риза. И Риз готов был положить жизнь на то, чтобы пробраться под эту лощёную, блестящую броню, затем вцепиться в настоящего Катагаву руками и ногами и вытянуть его на поверхность. Быть может, этому вообще не суждено случиться и Риз надеется зря - ну и пусть, пытаться он всё равно не перестанет. В конце концов, невыполнимые задачи - это его старый-добрый конёк.

А ещё этот не в меру закрытый человек попросту не мог расслабиться на чужой территории, и к разряду "чужих" относилась даже квартира Риза: Катагава впервые остался в ней на ночь лишь пару недель назад, да и то после долгих уговоров. Ночь эта стала для Риза самой настоящей победой, и он попросту не мог сдержать рвущуюся на волю торжествующую улыбку, из-за чего и схлопотал по голове подушкой.

Ну и ладно, это определенно стоило того.

Сейчас была вторая их совместная ночёвка на квартире Риза; Катагава с крайне деловым видом сидел на самом краешке кровати и просматривал бумаги. После нескольких минут молчания Риз, гораздо более вольготно расположившийся рядом, наконец спросил:

\- Ты собрался превратить в свой кабинет ещё и мою спальню?

\- Не вижу между ними никакой разницы, - сказал Катагава, по-прежнему не отрываясь от бумаг. - Мы и там и там занимаемся сексом.

\- А, ну да, - фыркнул Риз, затем придвинулся ближе и заглянул Катагаве через плечо. - Что ты там вообще такое читаешь? И так уж ли нужно читать это в полночь?

\- Ничего особенного, - небрежно ответил Катагава, и тон, которым он это произнёс, вмиг разжёг любопытство Риза ещё сильнее.

\- Да? А вот мне кажется, что там что-то важное.

Катагава повернул лицо, и его напряжённый взгляд встретился с испытующим взглядом Риза. Какое-то время он просто молча смотрел - Риз почти видел, как крутятся шестерёнки в его мозгу, - затем глубоко вздохнул и вновь отвернулся.

\- Это данные о перемещениях моей сестры, - сказал Катагава, и Риз недоумённо вскинул брови.

\- Сестры? Я думал...

"Я думал, что ты убил всю свою семью", - едва не сорвалось у него с языка, но он вовремя осёкся - впрочем, судя по выражению лица Катагавы, тот прекрасно знал, что именно собирался сказать Риз.

\- Да, я тоже так думал.

\- И где она сейчас? - осторожно спросил Риз, изо всех сил пытаясь отделаться от ощущения, что гуляет по минному полю.

\- В Лектра-сити, - нехотя ответил Катагава.

\- И что ты собираешься делать, м-м... с этой информацией?

\- Ты хочешь узнать, собираюсь ли я убить её? - прямо поинтересовался Катагава, и Риз медленно кивнул.

\- Да, что-то вроде того.

\- И, если я и правда собираюсь, ты начнёшь ныть и слёзно просить меня не трогать мою глупую сестрицу?

\- Ну... да, план был именно такой.

Катагава криво усмехнулся и отложил бумаги в сторону.

\- Я не собираюсь её убивать, расслабься.

\- Почему? - выпалил Риз и тут же об этом пожалел. - Не то чтобы я не был рад твоему решению, но мне просто интересно...

\- Судя по тому, что я прочёл, она не представляет никакой опасности ни для меня, ни для компании, - холодно произнёс Катагава. - Наоко так боится меня, что не задерживается на одном месте больше недели. Да и, к тому же, в наличии случайно выживших родственников есть один неоспоримый плюс: они создают тебе превосходную репутацию, направо и налево рассказывая о том, какое ты чудовище.

\- О, - протянул Риз, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что в картине мира Катагавы прослыть чудовищем - это не что иное, как "превосходная репутация". - А-то думал, что тебя убедила перспектива выслушивать мои уговоры.

\- Об этом я не переживаю, - заметил Катагава, глядя на него сверху вниз. - У меня есть проверенный способ, как заставить тебя замолчать.

Риз ткнул его в плечо настоящей рукой.

\- В следующий раз получишь уже механической, остряк.

Катагава закатил глаза.

\- Буду с нетерпением ждать.

Он поднялся, затем подобрал бумаги и отнёс их на комод; Риз следил за каждым его шагом, задумчиво кусая губы. Любопытство сжирало его, и в голове крутился миллион вопросов о семье и детстве Катагавы, которые так хотелось задать, но Риз знал, что сейчас для этого неподходящий момент. То ли это было шестое чувство, то ли просто нежелание угробить своим любопытством всё то, что с таким трудом удалось построить - так или иначе, Риз собирался отложить все вопросы до лучших времён. 

Идея, пришедшая в этот момент Ризу в голову, была подобна молнии - такая же внезапная и ослепительная. Он сидел, уставясь в одну точку, и напряжённо думал, барабаня пальцами по покрывалу - к тому моменту, по счастью, Катагава успел уйти в ванную, так что у Риза была пара минут, чтобы разработать план. Он хотел, ни много ни мало, взять провод и соединить их с Катагавой порты - зачем, собственно, что-то спрашивать, если можно просто взять и залезть кому-то в голову? 

Риз понятия не имел, что будет, если они и впрямь нечто подобное провернут, и уж тем более не знал, каким образом заставит Катагаву пойти на это, но перспектива узнать о нём хоть что-то казалась столь соблазнительной, что он готов был рискнуть. Ясное дело, Катагава и слушать ничего не будет, если о подключении спросить прямо в лоб, и это сводило возможные варианты преподнесения разговора до минимума - а если точнее, то до одного конкретного варианта.

Подходящий для соединения провод лежал, насколько помнил Риз, в соседней комнате, и он мысленно поблагодарил судьбу за то, что любимая катана Катагавы осталась где-то там, на борту "Занары" - что же, по крайней мере, если его сегодня и убьют, то точно не путём сноса головы с плеч. 

Хоть какая-то определённость.

Когда Катагава наконец вышел из ванной и показался в спальне, от волнения у Риза едва не свело желудок, и он глубоко вдохнул, набираясь решимости - ну точно перед прыжком в бездонную пропасть.

\- Ты закончил? - спросил Риз. - Или ты принёс с собой ещё пару десятков бумаг, которые нужно срочно просмотреть?

\- Если только у тебя нет под рукой бумаг на передачу Атласа в моё распоряжение, то с делами на сегодня покончено, - съехидничал Катагава, присаживаясь на кровать. Риз поднял механическую руку повыше и демонстративно пошевелил пальцами.

\- Угроза врезать тебе этой железякой ещё в силе, знаешь ли.

\- Напугал, - ухмыльнулся Катагава и поцеловал Риза, положив руку ему на затылок и привлекая ближе к себе. У его губ был привкус мятной зубной пасты, и Риз едва не застонал от возбуждения, с готовностью заструившегося в крови: он обожал, когда Катагава выглядел и пах так... по-домашнему. Они мягко, неспешно целовались, поцелуй этот был тягуч, как патока, и вскоре Риз обнаружил себя вжатым в кровать: Катагава целовал, покусывал, тёрся об него пахом, и у Риза окончательно повело голову. Он всё ещё помнил про свой план, и теперь, о счастье, ему даже не нужно было хитрить, подыскивая повод для своей необычной просьбы: Риз и правда до чёртиков хотел соединиться с Катагавой всем, чем только возможно. 

\- Постой, - выдохнул он, когда чужие настойчивые руки спустили вниз его штаны и легли на член. - Я хочу... кое-что попробовать.

Катагава провёл рукой вверх-вниз, и Риз шумно вдохнул сквозь зубы казавшийся раскалённым воздух.

\- Что попробовать?

Составлять слова в связные предложения и уж тем более помнить о каком-то там дурацком плане, когда тебе увлечённо надрачивают, было неимоверно сложно, но Риз всё же решил попытаться.

\- Ты никогда не думал, - он с трудом сглотнул, переводя дыхание, - о том, чтобы... подключиться друг к другу?

На секунду рука Катагавы, сжимавшая член Риза, замерла.

\- Думал, - коротко ответил он.

\- Не хочешь... ах, чёрт... попробовать?

\- Сейчас? - спросил Катагава, не сводя с лица Риза горящих, нетерпеливых глаз. - Мы не можем сделать это после?

Что ж, была не была.

\- Мне всегда было интересно, каково это - заниматься сексом с кем-то, к кому ты подключен, - хрипло сказал Риз. - Что, скажешь, тебе нет? 

Катагава, скрепя сердце, кивнул.

\- Интересно. Я никогда такого не делал.

\- Тогда соглашайся, - упорствовал Риз, пытливо заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- Чёрт, - прорычал Катагава, - ты меня с ума сводишь.

Риз лукаво улыбнулся. 

\- Я могу расценивать это как согласие?

Катагава нехотя отстранился от него и упал на подушки - у него был вид человека, который не совсем понимает, каким вообще образом всё к этому пришло.

\- Можешь.

\- Я мигом, - воскликнул Риз и бросился в соседнюю комнату - и, едва за спиной закрылась дверь спальни, его лицо осветила победоносная улыбка. Дальнейший план был прост и изящен: необходимо найти нужный провод, подключиться к Катагаве, оказаться внутри его головы и заглянуть в каждый угол, который только подвернётся под руку. Впрочем, "под руку" - это не совсем подходящее выражение, коль скоро он планировал именно мысленное вторжение, но сейчас Ризу было не до подобных мелочей. Когда он вернулся в спальню, держа провод в руках, Катагава лежал на кровати точно в том же положении, что и раньше. 

\- Ты ещё не передумал? - тихо спросил Риз, внезапно робея.

\- Нет, - твёрдо ответил Катагава. - Иди сюда.

Риз приблизился к кровати, затем забрался на неё и, не в силах видеть в знакомых глазах такое незнакомое беспокойство, коснулся лица Катагавы человеческой рукой, погладил щеку, провёл пальцем по нижней губе. Катагава коротко выдохнул и вобрал палец в рот, и Риз, совершенно очарованный этим зрелищем, не мог отвести от него глаз. Он лёг сверху, устраиваясь между разведённых ног, и поцеловал Катагаву - глубоко, неспешно, благодарно, и вскоре почувствовал, что в его собственный стояк упирается твёрдый член.

\- Ты не пожалеешь, - прошептал Риз, вставляя один конец провода себе в порт. - Обещаю.

Он поднёс второй конец к виску Катагавы и замер, ожидая разрешения; Катагава коротко, рвано кивнул, и лишь тогда Риз, закусив губу, вставил провод в чужой порт. Пару мгновений ничего не происходило, и в голову Риза закралась отчаянная мысль, что это была дурацкая, дурацкая, совершенно дурацкая идея... затем его сознание разделилось надвое так внезапно, что Риз охнул и вцепился в изголовье кровати, чтобы не рухнуть лицом вниз. Риз будто бы настежь распахнул все двери - все до единой, какие только были в его голове, - и Катагава шагнул одновременно в каждую из них, осматриваясь, оглядываясь, исследуя. Каждая мысль Риза, каждое его желание, всё то плохое и хорошее, что составляло его суть, его личность, было теперь у Катагавы как на ладони.

А ещё Риз чувствовал себя не собой. Он тихо брёл в чужой голове, по всем извилистым и тёмным коридорам, прекрасно зная, какие за этими дверями прячутся воспоминания, насколько они мрачны, насколько они болезненны, и он хотел, так сильно хотел нырнуть в них с головой, чтобы понять наконец этого скрытного, осторожного человека, но Риз обещал, что Катагава ни о чем не пожалеет, и обещание это было сильнее всего - сильнее любопытства, сильнее ставшего сейчас таким ненужным плана. Он чувствовал ласковые, осторожные прикосновения к своим собственным мыслям, и это было последней каплей, которую Риз был в силах выдержать. Его губы накрыли рот Катагавы, их языки столкнулись, дразня, и Риз глухо простонал, потому что, скаг его задери, даже удовольствие от поцелуя усилилось вдвое.

Он потянулся к тумбочке и вынул из неё смазку - какое счастье, что провод достаточно длинный для подобных манипуляций, - и, в мгновение ока избавившись от домашних штанов, торопливо выдавил лубрикант на пальцы и член. Катагава разделся, развёл ноги шире, и Риз, едва не теряя сознание от двойного потока возбуждения, осторожно ввёл в него сперва один палец, затем второй, а ещё через несколько минут - и третий. Катагава, невнятно что-то бормоча, выгнулся на подушках, когда пальцы задели простату, и Риз, с трудом помня себя, растягивал его со всей возможной сейчас нежностью. 

\- Вставь в меня уже, пожалуйста, - выдохнул Катагава, и сердце Риза забилось так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот переломает все рёбра. Он ещё никогда не слышал этот голос таким умоляющим, таким несдержанным, и от этого голова шла кругом. Риз осторожно вынул пальцы, чтобы уже через несколько мгновений заменить их своим ноющим от нетерпения членом - головка упёрлась во вход и проникла внутрь, сорвав с губ Катагавы протяжный стон. Риз замер, давая напряжённым мышцам возможность привыкнуть к нему, и лишь затем продвинулся дальше - медленно, стискивая зубы, нестерпимо желая втрахать такое открытое для него тело прямо в кровать, забив на всякую подготовку. 

Он начал двигаться, и Катагава до боли вцепился ему в плечи, но Ризу было плевать на боль - боже, да ему никогда в жизни не было так плевать вообще на всё; Риз ускорился, найдя нужный ритм и угол, и Катагава застонал, запрокинул голову, прогнулся в спине. Казалось, что даже кровь превратилась в лаву: удовольствия было так много, что оно едва не разрывало на части. Их сознания окончательно сплелись воедино, и Риз видел своё собственное лицо с лихорадочно сияющими разноцветными глазами, слышал свои собственные стоны, и он брал и брал, насаживая Катагаву до упора. Тот мог лишь дрожать и вцепляться в простыни, имя Риза срывалось с его губ, и он просил ещё, ещё и ещё, и Риз, повинуясь, ускорился, целуя приоткрытый алчущий рот, и связь делала всё происходящее таким ослепительным, таким острым. 

Когда Катагава кончил, Риз тут же последовал за ним, он был попросту не в силах продержаться ни секундой дольше, да и кто смог бы, когда чужой оргазм звучит и поёт в твоём теле, ударяя по оголённым нервам? Всполохи удовольствия всё длились и длились, одно цунами накатывало за другим, и Риз, всеми силами стараясь удержаться в сознании, прислонился лбом ко лбу Катагавы. Сердце грохотало где-то в ушах, лёгкие судорожно сжимались, и Риз отстранённо подумал, что это было просто охренительно. 

Так охренительно, как не было ещё никогда.

А потом они долго лежали, глядя в высокий потолок и пытаясь перевести дыхание; провод по-прежнему соединял их порты, но никто не спешил его вынимать. Риза мягко качало на волнах их ленивых, вялотекущих мыслей, и он бы так, наверное, и уснул, если бы кое-что, о чём подумал Катагава, не заставило его встрепенуться. Он тихо рассмеялся, качая головой, и Катагава с подозрением взглянул на него.

\- В чём дело?

\- Ты меня обманул, - сказал Риз, нежно улыбаясь. - Ты бы и пальцем не тронул свою сестру именно из-за меня, ведь правда?

Риз взглянул на Катагаву и немедленно решил, что навсегда запомнит ошарашенное, смущённое и вместе с тем блаженное выражение на его лице - честное слово, только лишь ради этого момента стоило попытаться претворить план в жизнь, пусть даже и рискуя лишиться головы. 

\- Вынимай уже этот чёртов провод, - буркнул Катагава, и Риз рассмеялся вновь.


End file.
